King Harlequin
'Wiedziałem że King osiągnie wiele, ale jednego się nie spodziewałem! Że chłopak kiedykolwiek zarucha! Czy jestem z niego dumny? Dlaczego mam nie być...Skylar pewnie też jest' ~Ban ' ' King Czas chyba trochę sobie opowiedzieć nieprawdaż? Czy uważam się za kogoś wielkiego? Nie.. ja po prostu chcę szczęścia dla wielu osób, nie jestem osobą która bardzo łatwo się poddaje, wręcz mogę stwierdzić że wcale, jestem jednym z tych władców... a właściwie ostatnim, lecz takim który potrafi pstryknięciem zniszczyć połowę floty Najwyższego Porządku! Dziwicie się jak to osiągnąłem? Wszystko dzięki mej miłości... poznajcie mą usłaną kwiatami historię! Charakter Przydało by się zacząć najpierw od tego że mam swoje moment leniwości, oraz gdy zapominam o całym świecie, wiele razy poddaję się z głupich powodów, mimo to cechuje mnie upartość, ponieważ zawsze ktoś przywraca we mnie nadzieję. ''-Puścił oczko do zarumienionej Lilly- Czy czuję się dobrze z tym że jestem na celowniku wielu osób? Cóż życie bez ryzyka to brak zabawy! Chyba nawet ktoś taki jak ja musi się czasami dobrze zabawić. Nie czujesz tego co ja? Więc albo musisz zgłosić się do działu skarg, lub po prostu spojrzysz na to z innej strony, i dołączysz na wróżkową stronę mocy. ''-Zaśmiał się-'' '''Historia' Jak zaczęła się moja historia? Najpewniej od Śmierci mojego ojca, Króla Wróżek, po którym odziedziczyłem las, służyłem wiele setek czy nawet tysięcy lat u boku pewnego natrętnego Boga Życia...nawet za jego pośrednictwem otrzymałem pewien Święty Skarb, Chastiefol. ''-Ban kiwnął głową- Wtedy, nasz Bóg Życia ruszył do swoich przyjaciół, by ochraniać inne krainy, w międzyczasie ja ponieważ kto inny, musiałem zatrzymywać panikę oraz strach wśród wróżek, ponieważ wiele osób chciało ruszyć za Banem na wojnę, i wiele ruszyło bez mojej zgody... nikt z nich nie wrócił żywy, ale cóż, to była ich decyzja. Gdy przyszło co do czego moje ścieżki połączyły się ze ścieżkami legend, przyszli ratować krainę życia, w dodatku zabić obecnego króla który powiesił i nabił na pal wiele moich przyjaciół czy dalszych członków rodziny, postanowili też zajść do drzewa życia, by odrodzić niektórych z ich członków drużyny, ponieważ zginęli. Był też u nich jeden zdrajca, o którym wolę nie wspominać... wracając do tematu. Następnego dnia po długim świętowaniu ze strony lasu wróżek, ruszyliśmy do zamku by pozbyć się obecnego króla co dzięki planowi Lilly poszło dość szybko, facet nawet się nie zorientował kiedy Felix oderwał mu głowę, a może to byłem ja? Już dokładnie nie pamiętam. Moje wpływy rozszerzyły się aż na Krainę Życia, przez co zostałem władcą, niestety tam gdzie jest władza są i problemy. Estarossa przyszykował na nas swoją broń biologiczną, i wysłał do nas Galanda, byśmy uczestniczyli w jego grze, las wróżek... wtedy wszystko spłonęło, od razu po tym musiałem powstrzymać pewną jebniętą jak i piękną czarownicę od samobójstwa, wtedy wiedziałem że nasze losy w najbliższym czasie się połączą, potem gdy już spotkaliśmy Galanda, przegraliśmy w jego grze i zamienił nas w kamień. Na szczęście dzięki drużynie podmiotów doktora Plagi, udało nam się bezpiecznie uciec. Ktoś mówił że będzie łatwo? Ruszyliśmy w stronę pewnego naukowca który miał nam pomóc, był to Shu.. niestety by wejść do świata alternatywnego gdzie się on znajduje musieliśmy poświęcić na stałe jedną osobę. Galt zwany Plagą ruszył w stronę rdzenia portalu który go zdezintegrował... lecz nasz doktorek i tak się spełnił, wiedząc że jego rodzina będzie w komplecie. Potem rozmowa z Shu na której się tak bardzo nie skupiałem, bardziej mnie zafascynowała Lilly, z którą rozmawialiśmy na wiele tematów, dlaczego akurat nasza dwójka spotyka się w takim miejscu, co mamy zamiar robić po tym wszystkim... wracając! Potem u boku Legend ruszyliśmy na maszynę zagłady Estarossy, poznając kilka legend udało nam się ją zniszczyć, lecz nadal pozostawało jedno, trzeba było osłaniać Bana, który ruszył prosto do drzewa, odradzając całą krainę życia jak i samo drzewo.. pokazał że nawet największy idiota może zostać bohaterem. Czy potem dużo się działo? Kilka misji u boku legend o których wolę nie rozmawiać...zastałem tam dużo Śmierci, szczególnie poświęcając się dla Gregora co było głupotą. Następnie Estarossa u boku budynia zaatakowali naszą kryjówkę, byłem też zafascynowany tym jaką wielką moc osiągnął Strażnik Czasu podczas swojego spełnienia się, kamień czasu wyląduje w odpowiednich rękach. Gdy tylko budyń chciał zresetować linię czasową do momentu przed spełnieniem się Dannego.. poczułem jakiś płomień w moim sercu, coś co mówiło mi ,,King musisz walczyć dalej, to twój obowiązek! Zrób to dla przyjaciół, '''dla Lilly'.'' Czy pokonać odwet który niszczy czasoprzestrzeń to coś lekkiego? Nie wydaje mi się, lecz nie ma co się tym przechwalać, ponieważ dopiero wtedy zaczęła się moja prawdziwa historia! Czy jestem dumny z tego osiągnąłem? To pytanie do was, czy wy jesteście ze mnie dumni?